Morning Star
by Demigod-GallagherGirl
Summary: Sophie Miles was smart. As soon as she learned of her abilities she learned to control them. Her life was normal until a certain superhero team stumbled on her file in the old SHIELD database. Suddenly, Sophie's life changes and she's forced into a new life where she isn't such a defenseless child. Her abilities are strengthening and she's a lot stronger than she thinks.
1. Dusty Old Files

**Hey everyone! I'm back! I really hope you like this new story…it's more of a darker themed story but I'm excited to write it!**

 **I will try my best as far as updates go, but those of you who read and followed Billionaire's Daughter know that I am not that great at keeping a steady updating schedule! I will try my best to get new updates out on the weekends! Also I've tried to improve my writing, but please, if you see a reacurring mistake, let me know and I'll try my best to fix it! :) Thank you so much for reading!**

 **Warning: This story does contain abuse and some swear words(I try my best to keep it to a minimal**

 **I have imagined this stories character, Sophie, as a younger Lily Collins(if that helps you visualize (: )**

 **Also, if you are reading this(you know who you are) shoutout to my british buddy for pushing me to upload this story! Love ya!**

 **Hope all of you are having a great summer and read on!**

 **Thanks…:)**

A sunny day, on July 15, 1998, a woman named Elizabeth Miles went into labor. Four hours later, Sophie Rowan Miles was welcomed into the world, a strong baby with deep brown eyes. After the nessasary checkups, Sophie's parents couldn't have been more overjoyed, as they took turns holding the small child. The child they promised to protect and cherish.

"Why are you still here!?" Jason Miles shouted at the girl in front of him.

"I…I forgot my lunch. I'm sorry!" the girl stuttered. She stood about 5'4 with brown hair and matching eyes. The same eyes her mother had had.

Slamming a fist down on the table, the girl's father stormed away. The girl quickly grabbed the forgotten lunch and ran from the home and her angry father. The girl's name was Sophie. Now, 15 years old, she was in highschool at Rosewood Highschool. Sophie was a quiet, calm, and smart girl. She stayed out of the way and didn't talk much. By her own choice, Sophie stayed friendless. Everyone left her alone, as it was not hard to ignore her.

Her father was an angry, drunk, abusive man. He had been that way since Sophie's mother had died when she was two years old. Thieves killed her mother when she tried to defend the house. Jason had told her that the man had been coming for her and that it was her fault her mother was dead. Sophie believed him, as he drilled it into her head everyday. Especially after an incident on June 5th of 2006.

 ** _July 5, 2006_**

 _During a particulary bad day with her father, and eight year-old Sophie was hiding in a closet. She could hear her drunk father slamming things around, looking for her._

 _"_ _Wear are you, bitch!?" he raged._

 _Sophie curled into the closet farther until the door was thrown open, so forcefully the knob put a hole in the wall._

 _As Sophie screamed, her father dragged her from the closet. His grip on her arm was painfully tight. It later left a black and purple mark on her arm in the shape of fingers. He released her and sent her flying to the floor. As Sophie cried on the floor her father grabbed his belt and began whipping her with it. She screamed and cried, hoping that someone would hear her and take her from the hell she lived in._

 _"_ _If your mother wasn't dead, this wouldn't happen! But since you are the reason for her death, you deserve this," he screamed, bringing the belt onto her back once more._

 _"_ _Quite crying or it'll hurt worse," he sneered._

 _Sophie clenched her teeth and bit back another scream. In her mind she though about how much she hated her father. All the pain he had caused her. All the tears that were because of him. All of the cuts, bruises, and injuries he had caused. Her hate for him bubbled angrily as his belt fell on her back again and again. Suddenly the lashes stopped and her father yelled out in pain. For a moment Sophie thought that someone had come to save her and looked up. Her father was slumped against the wall holding his head and crying out in pain. He met her eye briefly and screamed, "You witch, I knew you weren't my daughter. You're not my daughter!"_

 _As Sophie stood she noticed a purple bubble around her and jumped back in suprise. As her focus on her hate for her father broke, her father stood up started coming toward her. The forcefield broke as Sophie jumped back from her father. That night Sophie blacked out from pain inflicted on her. Quickly, Sophie learned to control her powers and found that creating protective forcefields and causing pain mentally was not the only thing she could do. Sophie learned that she could absorb pain into herself from others when she accidently touched a child that had fallen and scraped his knee. The pain and scraped skin had been healed on the child but seconds later Sophie had felt stinging and blood had began running down her knee. Sophie had run home and locked herself in her room, staring at the bleeding knee in shock. She found that she had the ability of telekenisis when she had been tired one night, after a beating from her father. She had been absentmindedly staring at a stack of books on her shelf when they had suddenly started levitating. In shock she had lost focus and the books had clattered to the ground. Each experience of finding a new power left her drained and scared. She learned quickly to control them to avoid other events._

At fifteen she had learned to completely control them and no one but her father knew about her abilities.

 **New York**

It was raining and quiet and the Avengers were all in the tower. The were relaxing from a mission they had just gotten back from. They had successfully taken out a drug cartel and gotten back safely. All going their separate ways, Steve headed to the gym, Clint and Natasha were in the debriefing room filing paperwork, Bruce was in the lab, Thor had returned to Asgard shortly, and Tony was in his office going through old files, on Pepper's request. His computer had recently said that he was nearing the memory capacity and Pepper was forcing him to go through the files and dispose of extras. He was currently working on the files that had automatically downloaded from SHIELD databases when he had hacked in to retrieve information on Phase 2 and the Tessaract. He was going through a file full of superpowered humans. As he went through deleting them, he noticed that most of the people had been killed or died. Until he came across one file. It caught his eye, thepicture included in the file was of a young girl. When the file had been created the girl had been eight. That was awfully young to have superpowers. The file showed listed basic information but it did not tell how the young girl had recieved powers. She was connected, however, to a kidnapping and murder thirteen months after her birth. Tony skipped over her file and went on deleting other files. Later, he returned to it, and looked over it closely. There was no information on her death, it simply stated that her case had gone cold. Which meant, that SHIELD had lost interest in her or she had disappeared somehow. The file listed her address which made Tony even more curious. _If they had her address and she wasn't dead_ , _why is it that her file when cold?_ Teeming with curiousity, Tony returned to the team later that evening. While they were relaxing, Bruce brought up Tony's activities for the day.

"How'd your spring cleaning go?" Bruce asked.

Tony straightened, "I'm glad you asked. I found an interesting file in the SHIELD section."

"Do tell," Clint said sarcastically.

Tony scoffed, "I will, don't worry."

"I found the file of a superpowered girl."

Natasha gave him a strange look, "That is suprising, how?"

"The girl was eight when the file was made. Then her case went cold."

"Not uncommon, could've been killed or dissappeared," Clint reasoned.

Tony shook his head, "This is different, they had her address. She is also linked to a murder and kidnapping. Her mother being the murder."

This caught some attention.

"How'd the case go cold then?" Clint asked looking around the room.

Steve shrugged, "Can you pull the file up?"

"Of course I can, Jarvis?"

"Uploading to screen, sir," Jarvis responded.

In seconds a large screen lowered from the ceiling and lit up with the file that held the girl's file.

"Sophie Miles," Natasha muttered.

"That name sounds familiar," Clint noted.

Steve sighed as he looked at the photo of the girl, "She was so young and yet SHIELD already had eyes on her."

"How old is she now?" Banner asked.

"Seventeen," Tony said, scrolling to the section that listed her abilities. "She has the ability to make protective forcefields, cause pain mentally, absorb the pain of others, which does cause deterioration physically and mentally, and telekenisis."

"So it's pretty much all mental?" Steve asked.

Banner nodded, "But why would her case go cold."

"She could be dangerous, if she can cause pain whenever she wants," Natasha added.

"If she's potentially dangerous and hasn't disappeared, why has her case gone cold?" Clint pointed out, refering back to Banner's question.

Tony shrugged, "Maybe she lost her abilities."

"Doubt it," Bruce cut in, "It's hard to lose abilities that are in the brain."

Tony crossed his arms and smiled, "Now you're interested."

"Not interested, worried," Natasha retorted.

"I agree with Nat, why is a superpowered teenager running around with a cold case?"

"Should we go on a scouting mission?" Steve suggested.

Natasha and Clint nodded, "I agree, Nat and I can head out tomorrow morning."

Natasha nodded and rose from her seat, "I'll go pack some stuff up."

Clint followed her out.

Sophie's world was about to get very interesting.

 **YAY! First chapter! Please let me know what you think, I love to hear from you guys! I'm so excited to see where this will go!**

 **Thanks so much for reading!**

 **xoxoB**


	2. Lone Wolf

**Thanks for all the encouragement and reviews! Keep's coming! I hope you like this next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don not own any Marvel content**

Later, the next day, Natasha and Clint arrived in Rosewood, a town in Malibu. The town had house-lined streets and a central town plaza. It was a quiet place full of families and children. An awful place for a superhuman with pain causing abilities to be, if Sophie was still there, that is.

The last time the file had been updated, Sophie was said to be living in Rosewood. That was in 2009, it was now 2015 and Sophie and her father could've moved and the adress they had could be completely wrong. Then they would be back at square one looking for her. It also said that the last public display of her abilities was when she was younger. It said that she had accidently touched an injured child, who happened to be the child of a SHIELD agent. The child had gone home and told his parents of a strange girl who had magically made his scraped knee go away. The agent had immediately reported the incident, hence the tabs on Sophie.

Driving down Pinetree Street, where the Miles home was supposed to be located, in the passenger seat, Natasha scanned the homes for an address that matched to one listed in the file. Soon, they came to a stop in front of an old looking home. It was a small home with cracking and peeling paint. Rotted wood flower boxes sat below windows. An old screen door clung onto its hinges and the stairs leading to a rundown porch looked less than safe.

"Does anyone live there, it looks completely empty?" Clint asked, leaning out behind Natasha to get a good look at the home.

Natasha shrugged, "It's a bit rough around the edges."

"Stake out?" Clint suggested.

"Stake out," Natasha agreed. With that Clint put the car in gear and drove down the street a bit before making a U-Turn and stopping a little less than a block from the home. It was a safe distance to watch for activity in and outside the house.

Hours later, a old red car came driving down the street and pulled into the driveway. The duo watched a man in his late 50s climb out of the car and walk into the home.

"That must be Jason Miles," Natasha concluded from a printed copy of Sophie's file on her lap.

Clint nodded, "Looks high or drunk."

Natasha nodded but made no comment. The stakeout lasted about two hours more until they spotted a brown haired girl making her way down the quiet street, in the afternoon light. Clint and Natasha could figure from the similarities to the girl in the file picture, that this girl was Sophie. Taking a pen, Natasha made the necessary changes to the file for Tony to update when they returned. As Sophie entered the home. Clint and Natasha called it a day and headed to Tony's rebuilt Malibu mansion where they would be staying during the duration of the scouting mission.

"What's the plan for tomorrow?" Clint asked his partner.

"I'm thinking typical daily activites. A bit of undercover work, disguises included?"

Clint nodded and grinned, "Sounds good to me."

 **Miles Home**

When Sophie arrived home she crossed the front yard to the old porch stairs, before quietly entering the home. Trying not to disturb her father she tiptoed into the home. It was quiet, her father must have been passed out. Sophie had just arrived home from work after school, because her father was a drunk she worked at the town's cafe to support the family. Sure, her father took most of the money to drink but Sophie made-do with the money she kept for herself. The home was lite with Candles when it wasn't lite with natural light. The only electricity in the house was for the refridgerator and TV, to keep her father happy. The rest of the money went toward food, rarely clothing, and house payments. It wasn't much but Sophie had adapted. She learned to fix her clothing and repurpose it to look different. She wasn't home much between school and work, not that Sophie minded. When she was home, she was her father's punching bag. His anger was unmanageable. He demanded food and necessaties but never worked for any of it. He treated Sophie terribly and she planned on leaving as soon as possible. When her senior year of school ended she planned to leave, pack her bags and start a new life. Her mother had left her money when she died, that her father had surprisingly not known about. Sophie planned to move to a new state, she was thinking east coast, to get as far away from her father as possible. Who could blame her, the only memories she had of him where empty alcohol cans and bottles, angry screaming, beatings, and pain. Sophie had thought of leaving before on particularly bad days. Days when she felt no one would really care if she was gone. Days when she felt as if she was reaching out and groping in the darkness for a small pinprick of light. Days when she would lock herself in her room and cry. Days when her control on her abilities would slip and she would be encased in a purple protective bubble. Days when she felt that if she didn't get out she might kill herself.

She had habits that a normal teenager lacked. Sophie tended to not speak unless spoken to. She had many nervous mannerisms and felt anxiety in places with a lot of people. In fact, Sophie might have actually suffered from anxiety due to abuse from her father.

Sophie learned over time how to deal with the hardships she faced daily. She learned three important rules; 1) keep your calm: one can not think straight in panic, 2) stay out your father's way, and number 3) Don't expect people to help you, it's to much to ask.

She remembered these rules she had made by herself everyday. Every long, hard day.

 **Next Day:**

As the two spies prepared for the day ahead of them, they discussed the situation idly.

"What if this chick is actually dangerous?" Clint asked, throwing a duffel bag full of disguises into the trunk.

Natasha shrugged, "Then we'll deal with it. We won't know her mannerisms or habits until after today. If she seems to be a rash person then we can call the rest of the team and figure something out. We won't know, however, until the end of today."

Clint nodded and the two finished loading supplies into the car. Minutes later they were pulling out of the garage and traveling back to Rosewood. They arrived in the town around 9:00 am. Sophie would already be in school. The plan was to got to her school undercover as parents looking to sign their child up for the highschool. Hopefully they would be able to observe Sophie's behavior in school.

When they arrived in front a huge brick building labeled Rosewood Highschool, Clint and Natasha exited their car. They were undercover as Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert. Walking into the school lobby, the receptionist smiled and greeted them saying, "Hello, what can I do for you?"

Clint spoke first, "We're here for a tour, Gilbert."

The receptionist looked down at her book, "Ah yes. Do have a seat, Principal Tate with be with you shortly. Clint nodded and he and Natasha took a seat.

A few minutes later a large man walked into the hallway, he was middle-aged with thinning hair and a stern expression set on his face. He offered a small smile while greeting Natasha and Clint.

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert, so nice to meet you! It isn't often we get new families," Principal Tate exclaimed happily.

Clint smiled and stuck a hand out to shake, which the man accepted, "Glad you could have us. We're hoping to enroll our daughter and son here."

"Great! "What grades?"

Natasha stepped forward to answer, "Senior and Sophmore."

"Wonderful," the Principal nodded, "If you'd just follow me this way, please."

Natasha and Clint followed him through the old building. The hallways were long and though the outside seemed run down the inside was renovated and modern.

"This is lovely," Natasha commented, in character.

"Yes, we are very proud of the interior. It was re-done only a couple years ago. To my left.."

He said motioning that way, "is a sophmore class, feel free to step in."

Natasha and Clint took the suggestion and stepped into the classroom. A few kids noticed them and smiled happily while others carried on barely aware of their existence. Clint nudged his partner's arm as he spotted Sophie sitting in the back corner of the room, taking notes in rapid scrbbles across the page.

Trying to keep up there act, the two stepped out and followed the principal through the school. Later, after the tour, Natasha and Clint sat in a car around the corner from the school's pavilion and watched for Sophie. Most of the kids sat in large groups talking and laughing loudly.

"There," Natasha spotted Sophie sitting at a table. A few other girls sat at the table but they didn't seem to be talking to her, not that Sophie seemed to be joining in on the conversation. She sat quietly, picking at her food, listening, and shaking her head in agreement occasionally.

"Lone wolf," Clint commented, eyes glued on the girl.

Natasha nodded, "Most are."

"Do you think she's dangerous?" Clint asked, now turning to Natasha.

Natasha sighed, "What's got you so worried about this, if she is we'll take care of it."

Clint nodded, but his shoulder's slumped slightly, "I know, it's just I don't really like having to take out such young kids cause they were left alone and had to fight these powers themselves."

"You've done this before?" Natasha asked.

Clint nodded, "A while back Coulson sent me on a mission to bring this teen boy into SHIELD. He could summon fire and was getting dangerous. Set the house we were in on fire. I barely got out. We had to put him down after that."

Natasha nodded but offered no sympathy. Clint wouldn't have wanted it anyway.

"If you want to know the truth, I am hoping she's just a quiet outcast and her file was wrong. No kid should have to deal with superpowers alone."

Clint glanced back at Sophie who still sat doing to the same thing as before, "I hope."

 **Hoped you liked the chapter!**

 **Thanks for Reading!**

 **xoxoB**


End file.
